Illusion
by The BladeShip
Summary: OKAY.I admit it.This is a direct rip off from the Stargate episode out of mind.Okay Tobias wakes up in the future after ramming the blade ship.The scientists he meets tells him that the others are dead.But soon a mystery unraveles.Ch 1 redone note Up.
1. Awakening

Okay. Here is the revamped chapter one. I didn't do a total rewrite. I just fixed an error that had a hork-bajirr speaking in thought speak. And I add in a few details that i'll need later. So reread.

Illusion.

With a gasp Tobias woke up. He looked from left to right but was unable to locate anything out of the ordinary.

In fact he was unable to locate anything at all. It was pitch black. He tried to right him self but found a strange gooey substance covering his feathers.

_What the? _He thought. But the sticky crap flowed off of him to dissolve in a puddle on the floor.

"Good,"came astrange gruffvoice in broken english, "You no sleep more."

Startled, Tobias called back,

(What the hell's going on here?)

(It appears to have no memory of the events,) a thought speak voice chimed in.

This struck a nerve in Tobias that refused to quit burning.

(IT?) he roared.

"He right," the first voice said, "heishuman."

Tobias was getting confused. What was going on here? One minute the Rachel was heading for Oblivion. Then, the next, he was here in some place withvoices coming at him from all sides.

(WHAT IS HAPPINING HERE!)

The voices paused, as if unsure what to do.

"Well, the first one said, "he know eventually."

(Indeed,) the second one came.

A light came on in front of Tobias and Illuminated an Andalite With along thin scar on it's cheekand a Hork Bajiir.

The Andalite continued.

(Subject 44362, Codename Tobias. This is the year 2125.)

Okay I hope you like it. Look for chapter 5 real soon.


	2. Confusion

Okay. Man it sucks trying to write 2 stories at once. But this one is written as it comes but Journey is written with a little more care. Oh and thanks to AllOrNone for the review. It's great to have another Stargate Fan who reads animorphs. And thanks for the name of the episode. I'm going to update the Summary.

So without further BS The BS presents

Illusion

Chapter 2

Tobias's mind spun. 2125?

(What?)

The Andalite took on what Tobias recognized to be a smile. The Hork Bajiir Turned towards Tobias and spoke in the broken English that Tobias was used too.

"Andalite is right. You is from the past times. You has been through much sleep. Yous friends gone to the last trees."

(What he is trying to say is that your friends are… dead. You are lucky to have survived the time in space that you did.)

The Andalite's eyes had a strange look to them. Tobias's hawk eyes picked it up.

The Hork Bajjir spoke again.

"If One not grabbed you from space then you be gone to last trees too."

The Andalite turned to speak to it but an alarm caused it to pause. With a look that was oddly like anger in it's eyes it turned towards Tobias and said,

(We will return.)

With those words they both spun towards the wall where a door slid open.

When they both had left the door spun closed and The lights went out plunging a confused red- tailed hawk into pitch black.

Okay. Short and kinda sucky. Please tell me what you think. I might continue.


	3. Where Am I?

Okay AllOrNone I did Put in the Underscores But for some reason the computer or what ever took that to mean that the words are supposed to be scrunched up.

Well for those of you who watch stargate I forgot the whole plot to the episode but I remember the basic storyline. And as it's going now I am focusing mostly on Jake's journey. This is just in my head and I'm spewing it out. When I'm finished with JJ then I will probably rewrite this.

Without blahblah

Illusion

Chapter 3

Ouch..

What happened?

With a jolt it all came back to her.

The battle on the blade ship. Dying.

Rachel was dead. But, then, how did she end up here?

The room was dark but she felt a presence in it. She opened her mouth.

"Who's there?"

And they answered her.

Okay. This sucked. It was meant more as part of the next chapter but I wrote it separate. Don't know why. R&R PLZ.


	4. I'm Alive

"You Ended that sentence with a preposition! Bastard."-Jack O'Neill "The other guys"

Okay, Okay. I know it been a while but I was having some really horrible writer's block. Crumbled up paper, the whole thing. But I'm back now. And this story I think will still suck. But Read and review so that I know what you think. So without further bs the bs presents

ILLUSION  
CHAPTER4

"Who's there?" Rachel called out, her voice echoing through the steel chamber.

The Lights came on, blinding her for a second. When the white glare faded two lone figures were illuminated. Figure she recognized as a Hork-bajiir and an Andalite.

She made to jump off the bed but a quick glance down revealed a strange green substance covering her entire body.

"What the hell…"

The Andalite stepped forward.

(Subject 731327, Codename Rachel. This is the year 2125.)

At this point the green substance flowed off and hit the floor. But Rachel was up before it touched the ground.

She spun onto her feet. She reached back into her mind and found the grizzly, her old friend. She focused on it, on it's rage. And felt-

Nothing.

Okay short. But it get's better. It has to. R&R.

"Why look everybody. He's got Coombs with him!"- Jack O'Neill "The Other Guys."


	5. Note from the author

"We're on a mission, you nit!"- Jack O'Neill "The Other guys."

In case no one noticed I love that episode. Okay. AllOrNone, You are getting close on some things but on others you are way off. I can't say more now but rest assured all will be revealed. And I will try to make the next chapter longer. And as it is ai am rereading the transcript of the episode so that I know more about it.

So That is why I have not posted the next chapter. When I finish the script I will write and post. So keep an Eye open. it should be up in a couple days at most.

Until then, constant reader.

The BladeShip


	6. What happened?

"Before I take credit for this, Shouldn't the EMP generator be pointed _at _the Gate?"- Samantha Carter "Redemption Part 2"

I Love that freaking show. Here it comes. With out further BS the BS presents the One the Only...

ILLUSION  
CHAPTER 5!

Jake Groaned and coughed. He sat up on the bed, Flicking off a stray peice of green crust from his fingernail. He looked up at the Andalite who had spoken.

"Say What? You mean They are all dead?"

(Yes,) Said the Andalite, ( I know that it's painfull but I must ask. What is the last thing you remember?)

Jake turned his head upward and tried to remember. But then something struck him.

"You said The One found me floating in space. That he rescued me."

The Andalite hesitated.

(Yes. I can not tell you every thing. I have orders. But I can tell you that We captured the One and you were already like this. We had to wait until our technology could awaken you.)

An Alarm sounded.

(I am sorry. We must leave. But we will return.)

The Andalite trotted to the door and left.

It is short but I will try to legthen it. Also any readers of Journey are asked to come foward with any Ideas that they may have. I have hit a wall. And also I recomend that you see Land of the Dead. That movie rocked. i saw a sneak preveiw.


End file.
